money trouble
by zeekkanto
Summary: Gibbs finds a 13 year old boy at a crime scene and takes him as a suspect... little does he know that this boy has his own problems that relate to the crime scene where Gibbs found him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I would sure as hell like to!**

**Chapter 1**

The bullpen was quiet and it was starting to annoy the hell out of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It had been like this for two weeks now.

The silence was broken by the ringing of Gibbs' phone. Gibbs quickly picked up the phone on his desk, hoping that it was a case for him and his team. He listened to the voice on the other line for a couple of seconds. His team, which consisted of: Anthony Dinozo (Tony), Ziva Diveed, and Timothy Mcgee, looked up eagerly at there boss. They were just as annoyed with the quiet as their boss was.

"Grab your gear, we got a dead peaty officer at Quantico," Gibbs says as he hangs up the phone. His team gladly obliged.

XXX

"What do you got Duck," Gibbs asks the NCIS M.E. as he kneels down over the body. Ducky, as everyone calls him, looks At Gibbs kneeling next to him. "Ah Jethro, this young lady died less than four hours ago, but we'll know more when we get her home," Ducky says to the Agent.

"Gibbs," says Tony from across the room! Gibbs looks up at Tony to see him nodding towards a slightly ajar closet. Gibbs gets up, draws his gun and slowly walks towards the closet. Tony, knowing that his boss could handle it, goes into the next room to get more evidence. Gibbs reaches out, grabs the door handle of the closet and swings it open to find himself aiming at what looked to be a thirteen year old boy that was curled up in a ball with his head in between his knees.

Gibbs is shocked but quickly regains his composure. The boy picks his head up from his knees and looks at Gibbs who is still pointing the gun at him. "Dinozo," Gibbs calls. "Yea boss," Tony answers sticking his head into the room. "take this young man back to NCIS for questioning." Tony looks at his boss with a confused look, but follows gibbs orders. Taking the boy by the arm Tony drags him to his feet and takes him to the car and takes him back to NCIS headquarters.

The car ride was quiet , too quiet. Tony didn't like that the boy hadn't but up a fight or even said a word when he grabbed him and put him in the car. Tony looks back to the backseat to see the boys looking out the window in complete silence.

When they finally got to NCIS Tony took the boy into an interrogation room, and left him to sit there and wait for Gibbs to come and interrogate him.

XXX

Sano was mentally cursing himself for letting that guy just grab him and take him to where ever he was now. 'For all I know he could be working for Fisher, and if that's true then I'm in deep shit.' Sano's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He snaps his head up to see the guy that had pointed the gun at him earlier.

XXX

Gibbs looks at the boy and sits down in the chair across from him. 'I guess I should get this over with,' he thinks. But to Gibbs' surprise the boys specks before he can even ask him any questions.

XXX

"I didn't kill that lady," Sano says, finally realizing who these people were and why they had taken him here.

XXX

Gibbs looks at the boy, searching for any sign that would tell Gibbs that the boy was lying. Finding no such sign Gibbs speaks softly but sternly to the boy. "Okay, I believe you, but that still doesn't explain why you were at the crime scene." It was the boy's turn to be shocked, but like gibbs he quickly recovered… well at least somewhat. "I… I was hiding," the boy stutters. Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "And what were you hiding from?"

XXX

Sano sighs. 'What should I tell this guy… I mean I surely can't tell him the truth… then again he does seem like he's a trustworthy person. But what about his friends behind that glass watching us,' Sano thinks while racking his mind for some sort of solution.

XXX

"Well are you going to tell me," Gibbs asks? The boy looks up at Gibbs. "Do you want the truth," the boy asks with a sigh? Gibbs smirks. "Yes, the truth would be nice." The boy sighs knowing that his plan will probably fail. "Okay then, I'm going to have to ask you to tell them to stop recording," the boy states firmly. Gibbs smirks again and turns around to face his team that is watching them through the glass. "You heard him," Gibbs says. Tony sighs and looks at the technician who promptly stops recording the interrogation. 'He is going to get in so much trouble for this,' Tony thinks shaking his head.

Gibbs turns back to the boy looking at him expectantly.

XXX

Sano looks up at the agent sitting across from him, completely surpirsed that his plan had worked. He takes a deep breath and plunges into his explanation. "My name is Sano Kamiah. The person I am hiding from is David Fisher. He is a big time drug dealer in the southern states, but im sure you already know that." Gibbs looks at the boy urging him to go on. Sano sighs and continues. "The reason I'm hiding from him is that I owe him a lot of money. I assure you that the reason I owe him money is not anywhere close to what your thinking, I am NOT a druggy." Sano takes a deep breath and looks at the ground before he continues. "The reason I owe him money is… three years ago my mom was very sick and she needed surgery, the problem was that neither my mom's family or I had anywhere enough money to pay for it… even if we combined all of the families money we would still not have enough. My mom's family lost hope when they saw this, but not me… I was going to save my mom no matter what! That's where Fisher came in. He heard from one of his "sources" about my situation. He came to the hospital one day and offered me a deal. He said that he would pay for the surgery, BUT, he expected all of it back with interest in two years time. Me being the blind and stupid ten year old I was accepted his offer. Fisher paid for the Surgery like promised. My mom recovered, and I was happy… but only for two years." Gibbs looks at Sano with a raised eyebrow. Sano was fighting back sobs as he continued. "after two years passed Fisher came looking for his money, the problem was that I had been so happy to spend time with my mother again that I had totally forgotten about my part of the deal. When I told him this he motioned to one of his goons. They pulled out a gun and pointed it at my mother, and before I knew it… she was gone… but this time she was not going to get better and come back to me. As soon as I had heard the gun fire I ran away… I ran as far away from my house as I could get. I ended up at Sarah's house, knowing that she was part of the marines and also my mom's best friend I knew she would be able to help me and keep me safe. She was able to… for a whole year… but on the anniversary of my mom's death Fisher found me… and came to get his money. Sarah saw them coming and she hid me in that closet you found me in… and just like my mom I had to watch her die, not being able to do a single damn thing." At this last statement Sano cracks and breaks down crying. Gibbs gets up and walks over to Sano and kneels next to him and rubs his back soothingly.

Sano's sobs slowly come to a stop. Gibbs looks at him. "Sano," he asks? Sano looks up at Gibbs wiping his tears away. "Would you like NCIS to help keep you safe and take care of David Fisher once and for all," Gibbs asks softly? Sano looks at Gibbs and nods, knowing deep down that if anyone could help him it would be this man kneeling next to him.

**YAYYYYYY! I finally got the first chapter done… but the story is not over yet… so stsy tuned for CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS… but I sure as hell would love too**

**CHAPTER 2**

In the bullpen Tony and Ziva are discussing Gibbs' decision to stop recording the interrogation. "I mean seriously… what was Gibbs thinking… im sure he knows that the Director is going to have a horse." Tony slaps his head. "Cow Ziva… it's she's going to have a cow." Tony cringes in pain as Gibbs walks by and hits him with a hard head slap. "Do you two make it a habit of questioning my decisions," Gibbs growls as he strides over to his desk with Sano on his heels while he's trying not to laugh at Tony.

"Agent Gibbs," says a stern voice from the catwalk. Gibbs looks up and rolls his eyes when he sees his former partner, now boss, Jenny Sheppard standing on the catwalk glaring down at him. "My office. NOW," Jenny commands in a pissed off way! "Gibbs smirks and gets up and starts to walk to the stairs… then he realizes something and he motions for Sano to follow him. Sano looks at Gibbs like he's nuts but follows him anyways, knowing that if he can't trust Gibbs with this then how the hell is he going to trust him with his life. "Gibbs stops and turns to Sano before he enters the room that will mean sure death. "Do me a favor and wait here," Gibbs says to the boy. Sano nods immediately… knowing that going into that room means certain death. Gibbs pats Sano on the shoulder. "Wish me luck," Gibbs mumbles as he walks into the director's office. 'you'll need it… defiantly,' Sano thinks while shaking his head.

XXX

Jenny glares at Gibbs as he walks into her office, waiting for him to close the door. When it's shut Jenny starts to explode. "Do you mind telling me why you decided to stop recording IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERIGATION, AGENT GIBBS," Jenny yells, not wasting any time getting to the point. Gibbs smirks, he knew this would happen. "Well Director… there was no need to record it any longer," Gibbs says sarcastically. That was it that was her last straw, she was not going to hold back. "NO NEED," Jenny yells! "Agent Gibbs do I need to remind you that it is PROTOCAL to record all interrogations, and not just half of them either. You are not allowed to record only half of an interrogation, you must record the whole damn thing!"

XXX

Sano cringes as he listens to Agent Gibbs get in trouble for something that was his fault. He sighs. 'I know Agent Gibbs told me to stay here… but I can't just sit by and watch him get in trouble for something that is my fault!' Sano gets up and walks over to the door. He takes a deep breath, opens the door and walks in.

XXX

As soon as Sano walked in Jenny went silent. Gibbs was a little bit angry that Sano disobeyed him… but he couldn't have chosen a better time to disobey him than now. Gibbs sighs in relief. Sano looks at Gibbs he was saying sorry with his eyes. Then Sano turns to the Director and sighs knowing he was going to deeply regret this later. "It's not Agent Gibbs' fault that he stopped recording the interrogation… it was mine. You see I had told him that the only way I would tell him the truth about why I was at the crime scene would be if he made them stop recording the interrogation." Jenny grunts. "He, it doesn't matter what you say… Agent Gibbs should have never stopped recording the interrogation… wait… how the hell did you get out of the interrogation room," Jenny yells. Sano not wanting to get Gibbs in more trouble by saying that he let him out says. "I broke out… it wasn't that hard really." Gibbs raises an eyebrow at the boy's lie. He should know that making up a lie like that would get him in trouble. Jenny grabs the boys wrist making sure that he doesn't run away and cuffs his other wrist to her office door. Gibbs rolls his eyes. He knew she was going to do that… stupid kid, why the hell would he make up a fucking lie like that. He knew that the boy was trying to keep him out of trouble but why didn't he just say Dinozo let him out… that would have gotten himself in a lot less trouble. Jenny looks over at Gibbs. "Well at least this means I don't have to walk down stairs to interrogate this boy again… but this time," she says glaring at Gibbs. "I'll make sure to record the whole thing!" Sano looks at Gibbs for help. He didn't want it to be recorded. If it was recorded that would mean that someone could possibly steal the recording and then Fisher would know where he was. Gibbs shrugs his shoulders like saying _hey I told you to stay there… this is what you get for not listening to me_. Sano starts to panic. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this one,' he thinks desperately. 'Maybe I should just not answer any of her questions… no that that would make me look suspicious. Maybe… maybe I should only answer the ones that the answer wouldn't have to do with Fisher… wait… all the answers have to do with Fisher… at least all the ones Agent Gibbs asked me did. Man I am sooo fucking screwed.'

Gibbs smirks at the boy's panicking… but thinks he's had enough, so he decides to step in and help in. "Jenny," Gibbs says. Jenny looks over her shoulder at Gibbs. "What, Agent Gibbs," Jenny hisses at him. "Personally I think that this boy has had more than enough trauma for one day, what do you think Sano… have you had enough," Sano sighs in relief thanking God that Agent Gibbs decided to help him. He nods his head violently to Gibbs' question. "I thought so," Gibbs smirks. Jenny glares at Gibbs. "it doesn't matter if the suspect has had enough… you don't stop interrogating him until he tells you the truth," Jenny hisses at Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Sano then to Jenny. "but I have gotten the truth out of him," Gibbs protest. "Well, it just so happens Agent Gibbs, that it doesn't really count unless it's recorded," Jenny says sarcastically. Gibbs looks at Sano's pleading eyes, and sighs. "Listen Jenny I personally can see from what he told me when I interrogated him, why he didn't want what he said to be recorded." Jenny looks at Gibbs. "Just what exactly did he tell you Jethro," Jenny asks seriously interested now. Gibbs looks at Sano. "Listen it will be easier to do what I promised you if the Director knew about it. Don't worry you can trust her," Gibbs says reassuringly. "Sano looks at Gibbs for a second before nodding to him to go ahead and tell her. Gibbs smiles at the boy then turns to Jenny. "to make a very long story short he owes David Fisher, yes I am talking about the untraceable drug dealer of the south Jenny, a lot of money." Jenny looks at Gibbs with a confused look on her face. So Gibbs decides to elaborate a little further. "His mother was sick, he, being only ten, didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery that his mother needed to get better. Fisher offered a deal to him. The deal was that Fisher would pay for the surgery, but, he expected all of it back plus little more in two years. Sano accepted the offer like any ten year old who wants to save their mom would. So Fisher paid for the surgery, Sano's mother got better. And before he even knew it two years had passed and he had completely forgotten about his deal with David Fisher. So when Fisher came looking for him and he didn't have the money Fisher had his mother killed. Sano being only twelve years old ran. He ran to the only person he thought could help him his mother's best friend peaty officer Sarah Rienbecker. He thought she would be able to keep him safe. And she succeeded… well at least for a little while. By the time the anniversary of his mother's death came around, which yes is today, Fisher had found him and came looking for his money again. The peaty officer saw that they were coming and hid him in the closet I found him in. Fisher's men came, killed peaty officer Rienbecker and ransacked the house looking for Sano but never once looked in the closet that he was hiding in. then a couple of hours later we were called to the crime scene… and I believe you know the rest Director," Gibbs finishes. Jenny looks at the boy she had been so rude to only five minutes ago and she immediately was sorry that she had acted like that. From what he had told Jethro this boy had been through so much and yet he was only thirteen years old. Jenny looks back at Jethro. "What did you promise him Jethro," Jenny asked softly? Gibbs could see that Jenny was regretting being rude to the kid. "I promised him that NCIS would keep him safe and that we would also take down David Fisher," Gibbs answers. Jenny nods as in to agree with what Gibbs had promised the boy. "Jenny," Gibbs says softly. Jenny looks at Gibbs. "I think Sano would greatly appreciate it if you un-cuffed him from the door," Gibbs says. Jenny looks up like she had just remembered that she had done that. "Oh, yea, I guess you would like to be released from that door," Jenny laughs. Sano smiles at her, happy to see that she didn't feel sorry for him anymore or at least if she did she wasn't showing it anymore. "Yea that would be nice," Sano says with a smile on his face. Jenny takes the handcuffs of him and looks over at Gibbs. "So… I'm guessing he is going to stay with you," Jenny asks Gibbs with a smirk on her face. Gibbs face fell into a frown when he realized what that meant. But nodded his head, cause God knows he wouldn't trust any of the members of his team to take care of him, even if his life depended on it. Jenny smirks at Gibbs. She loved teasing him like this.


End file.
